The Promise
by Dizzy The Magical Fpoon
Summary: There's a lot of fics with Jim and Pam in their toddler years, but these are so fun to write. Plus, they're not toddlers, they're thirteen and hormonal. :3 Jam. Pam breaks a promise, and Jim is heartbroken.
1. Broken

This is a popular theme, but I haven't seen that many based on Jim and Pam's teen years, so here it is. Contains angsty hormonal teen Jim and happy, hyper, unaware Pam.

**Also, if I owned any of these characters, the show The Office would be a load of crap, wouldn't it?**

"Jim?"

"Yeah, Pam?" Thirteen-year-old Jim Halpert put down a sheet of paper that might contain plans for a prank, and listened to Pam Beasly's voice on the phone.

"I need you to come over."

"Now?" Jim scribbled a note on his plans.

"Yeah. I have huge news. But I have to tell you in person."

"Okay." He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you can't tell me now?"

"No! Jim, just come over, okay?"

He grinned. "Okay, Beasly. I'll see you in a minute."

A while later, Jim was knocking on the Beasly's front door.

Mrs. Beasly answered. "Oh, hello, James!" She smiled warmly. She was always nicer to Jim then any of the other boys Pam knew.

"Pam's upstairs."

"Thanks, Mrs. Beasly." He went up the stairs to Pam's bedroom.

"This had better be important, Pam. I was planning a prank for Dwight."

"It is!" Pam jumped off her bed, auburn curls bouncing a little. Teen hormones raging, Jim always wanted to run his fingers through those curls.

"Well, what is it, then?" He smiled. Seeing Pam was just as good as planning Dwight Shrute's demise.

"I got my first kiss!" Pam was glowing with happiness.

Jim tried to look happy for her, but inside, his heart sank through the floor.

Ever since he moved in on the same street as Pam, when he was four years old, Jim promised himself Pam Beasly would be his first kiss, and Jim hers. Now his promise was crushed by… by who?

"Who?"

"Roy Anderson! Can you believe it? He's one of the most popular boys in school."

"Wow." He shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to smile. If he had any guts, he'd probably sock Roy in the face tomorrow at school. But he could never do that.

"I know! It was amazing…"

"Actually, I forgot to mention, I have to go. My mom is going shopping, and she wants me to come. Sorry, Pam. Bye." That was the most Jim could say without his voice showing how hurt he was.

"Wait, Jim," Pam looked worried.

Jim just waved and went out the door.

"Is something wrong, James?" Mrs. Beasly looked like an older version of Pam; the same hair, pinned up behind her ears.

He shook his head. "I have to go shopping with my mom. Bye, Mrs. Beasly." His voice cracked on 'Beasly', and he hurried outside to the sidewalk.

"_Hey, Pammy."_

_Five-year-old Pam scowled. "Don't call me that, Jimmy."_

"_I won't if you don't call me Jim."_

"_Deal, Halpert."_

_The two walked down Pam's block together._

"_Hey, Pam?"_

"_Yeah, Jim?" she picked a dandelion growing in a crack._

"_What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

"_I don't know." She considered it. "Daddy works at Dunder Mifflin, but it seems real boring."_

"_What the heck is Dunder Mifflin?"_

"_They sell paper," Pam said in a serious, matter-of-fact voice, making Jim laugh. _

"_I wouldn't want to sell paper," he said, meaning it._

"_What would you want to do, then?"_

"_Dunno. All I know is I just want to always stay with you, Pam." Jim blushed a little._

_Pam smiled. "I want to stay with you, too. 'Cause you're my best friend."_

"_Pammy?"_

"_No Pammy."_

"_Pam?" he grinned._

"_Yes, Mr. Halpert?"_

"_When we're tall and grown-up—but not too old—will you be my first kiss? And will I be yours?"_

"_Of course, Jimmy."_

"_No Jimmy! Promise?"_

"_Pinky Promise." She held out her pinky finger and they shook on it._

"_Thanks, Pammy."_

"_That's it!" She growled. "You shall always be Jimmy."_

"_No!"_

_She promised, _Jim thought sadly as he walked home. _A promise lasts forever. How could she do this to me?_

**I know, Pam was a little Kellyish, but, she just got her first kiss. C'mon.**

**Anyway. Let me know if you think I should continue it. You know how. REVIEW.**


	2. Don't

**Sorry it's taken forever to update, people! And sorry this chapter is insanely short. Also, in the first chapter, it's supposed to say "I won't as long as you don't call me Jimmy." in the flashback. Also, they're thirteen, but they're going to be in a younger feeling atmosphere. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Also, sorry if you noticed I keep deleting this chapter and reposting it. ****I keep finding mistakes. The Edit tool must be spazzing, because I know I didn't make those mistakes o.O **

"James, get up, it's time for school." Mrs. Halpert frowned at her son as he put a pillow over his head.

"I don't feel like going," he grumbled.

"Are you sick?"

"No…"

"Then you're going to school, James." She left the room.

"No, wait, I am sick!" Jim yelled, but it was too late. He sighed and pulled himself out of bed. He couldn't do this, not today. He couldn't go to school and see Roy Anderson, watch him charm Pam, Jim's Pam. "I'm not going," Jim whispered to himself.

"James! Are you up yet?" his mother called.

"Coming!" He groaned, and went downstairs.

---

Half an hour later, Jim was waiting at the bus stop. As usual, it was late. Michael Scott, another annoying student in Jim's school, was waiting with him.

Michael was popular, yet unpopular. He was known to kiss girls all the time, whether they liked it or not; usually the latter. No one liked him, but he was always picked to hand out papers or watch the class when the teacher was away.

"…And she was all, 'Ew, I don't want to go to the dance with you' and it was really rude…"

Sometimes, Jim thought Michael was related to Kelly Kapoor, a girl in their class.

Just then, Pam rushed to the bus stop, barely beating the bus itself. "Made it!" She said to no one in particular. She smiled at Jim and got on the bus.

Jim followed Pam on, thinking she would sit in her usual spot, by the window on the left side, next to Jim, in the seat without graffiti. This time, though, she went to the right side, and sat next to Roy Anderson, who was already sitting by the window. He didn't switch for her.

Jim sighed, knowing he should have faked sick, and sat in their seat, imagining Pam was there too.

---

"Hey, Jim, I heard Roy Anderson kissed Beasley."

Jim looked up from his lunch tray. "Yeah, Dwight, apparently he did. Why does it matter to you?"

"No need to get huffy, Halpert." Dwight Shrute sat next to him at the empty table. "I'm surprised I didn't find a plastic spider in my locker this morning."

Jim snorted. "You seriously think I would be so low as to use a plastic spider?"

Dwight rolled his eyes. "Let's get to the point. You're depressed."

"Oh, really?" Jim looked back at his tray.

"Yes, Halpert, I am trained to notice these things. You need to tell your dame you don't like the way she's treating you."

Jim raised an eyebrow at his enemy. "And why do you want to help me with this? And by the way, I'm not depressed."

"You are depressed, Halpert."

"No, I'm not!"

Jim stood up the throw away his food, and caught sight of Pam and Roy. Roy was talking to her, then leaned down and kissed her.

"Pam! Don't!" Jim started towards her table.

Pam pulled away and looked at him. "Were you saying something?"

"Don't kiss him! Kiss me! You promised!"

Pam looked confused. "Promised? I don't even know you."

He stared at her. "Pam, you're my best friend!"

"Then why do you want me to kiss you?"

"Because…"

"James, wake up! It's time for you to get up. You're going to be late!"

Jim opened his eyes and found himself in his room. He stared at the ceiling.

"James! Get up!" His mother yelled from downstairs.

He sighed and rolled over. _This time I'm definitely faking sick._

**You know what to do. If I get lots of reviews, maybe I'll update faster. And that's what you want, isn't it:3**_  
_


	3. Lies

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I took AGES to update! Yes, you probably all think I'm a total smeghead now, but I swear I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. This fic won't have too many more to go, though.**

**I promise, I'll write more Office fics once it's back on the air. I'm out of ideas without any new episodes. Also, my name is now officially Dizzy. I may change my author name soon, so be on the lookout for that change.**

**One more thing: I'm not sure if they would have Caller ID when** **Jim and Pam were actually kids, so this is set in present time.**

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

_RING, RING!_

"Agh!" Jim slid off the couch and landed with a loud _thud_ on the floor. He moaned in pain and rubbed his head.

"That's what you get for falling asleep watching TV, James." His mother stood over him and untangled the blanket that was wrapped around him. "Now answer the phone, it says 'Beasly' on the Caller ID." Then she was gone.

Jim sighed. He really didn't want to pick up that phone. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, ever. Not in a million years.

_Ring, ring._

"Hello?" he said groggily into the reciever after roughly picking it up.

"Jim? Are you OK?" Pam's voice. Her sweet, wonderful voice. Her euphoric got-her-first-kiss-from-another-boy voice.

"Wha'? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just, uh, a little sick." _Wait, why'd I say I'm fine if I'm supposed to be sick? You idiot, Jim._

"Oh. OK. So, that's why you weren't at school? 'Cause, I missed you."

"Yeah, I didn't feel good. Wait, you-- Well, yeah, I'm sick, so, that's why." _She missed me?_

"Um, okay. Will you be at school tomorrow?"

Before he could think about the dangers; "Oh, yeah, most definitely. I'll probably be better by then."

"Oh, good. I'll see you tomorrow, then." He could hear her smiling.

"Yup. Bye, Pam."

"Bye, Jim.

_Click._

He put the phone back on the charger, and finally got up from the floor. _Better work on getting better so I can go to school._

School.

Pam.

Roy.

Roy and Pam.

Not to mention, Dwight, and his lack of pranks for the latter.

_Crud._

**OK, I'm extremely sorry this is so short. But, like I said, I'll have Chapter Four up soon. And one thing that will help that is... You guessed it, reviews. Up and at 'em, people!**

**-Dizzy**


End file.
